


Unhelpful Advice

by mydeira



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Owen find themselves inseparable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhelpful Advice

“You know, I should have figured going out with you that I'd end up in handcuffs, but this isn't quite what I had in mind,” Owen commented as he watched Gwen diligently worked at one of the locks with a bent paperclip. “And aren’t you supposed to use a bobby pin for this sort of thing?”

She looked up long enough to glare at him before her efforts redoubled. “This your bloody fault, Owen. If you don’t have anything useful to say, shut it.”

“Touchy. But you really only have yourself to blame.” If looks could kill… But Owen kept talking. “I mean, really, who goes around with a pair of handcuffs but no bloody key?”

“I do have the key.”

“Then why are you mucking about with that?”

She didn’t answer.

“Newbie?” Nothing. “Sweetcheeks?” His cheeky grin went unnoticed. “Gwen?”

“Keys are on my desk back at the Hub,” she muttered. “But it’s your fault we’re in this mess in the first place.”

“How is it my fault that you brought your cuffs but forgot your keys?”

“You insulted the Yjnark which is how we ended up at gunpoint—”

“Technically, it was laser point,” he interrupted.

She ignored him. “And chained to a sodding bike rack.”

“It could be worse.”

“Yeah, how’s that?”

“Could be raining.”

Gwen glanced up at the overcast sky and back at Owen, eyes narrowing. “If that sky opens up, you’re a dead man, Harper.”


End file.
